The Odd Sibling
by Samracheltang88
Summary: Its hard being the odd sibling in the house. Hes always pushed around and blamed. having enough, Lincoln runs away. Who will he meet?
1. Leaving

Leaving

I do not own any Loud House characters. All belong to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. Samantha is an OC.

It was evening in the Loud House and Lincoln had gone home after hanging out with his friend, Clyde. He was about to head up to his room when he saw his sisters glaring at him.

"Lincoln, did you break the living room window pane?!" asked Lola as she pointed at the window pane behind him. There was a large crack on it. "No, I didn't do it, Lola. I swear it wasn't me," replied Lincoln. Lola didn't believe him. She yelled, "Dad! Lincoln broke the living room window!"

"Lincoln!" yelled Lynn Sr. as he marched down the stairs. "But dad, it wasn't me. I was out all the time," begged Lincoln. "Not another word, son. You are not getting dessert tonight and you will pay for the broken window with your money!" Lynn Sr. shouted. Tears filled Lincoln's eyes. He sadly walked up into his room and started to cry his eyes out for a long time.

As he was weeping, he remembered the times where his sisters forget about him, push him around and picking on him. Times when his parents would choose his sisters over him for some occasions like take your daughters to work day. The times where he was accused for something he did not even do. And that time when he was banned from his family's activities and was kicked out from the house just because he lied that he was bad luck. And worst of all, the time when his sisters told him to leave so they will stop fighting.

To him, he felt like if he wasn't a part of the family anymore. Lincoln finally had enough of this. He grabbed his family picture and threw it hard on the ground. The impact smashed the picture into pieces."This is all your faults!" he yelled with tears of anger. He took out a piece of paper and wrote a note. He placed it on the bed and started to pack his money, clothes, laptop and his stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun into his duffle bag. He peered out of his room and saw his sisters in their rooms. He noticed the pets, Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo looking at him. "I will miss you guys," he said. The pets looked at him sadly.

He tiptoed to the door and went to the front porch. Outside, Lincoln gave one last look of the house. "I'm sorry, guys. But this is for your own good," he said.

He went to the bus stop and asked the ticket man, "I like to have a one way ticket to New York City." "That will be about $55." said the ticket man as he handed Lincoln his ticket.

"Thanks," said Lincoln as he gave the ticket man the fifty five dollars. He sat in the bus stop and patiently waited for a bus to arrive. Soon, a bus came and Lincoln went inside and handed the ticket to the bus driver. "New York City, Please?" he asked. "Okay," said the driver. Lincoln sadly sat down next to the window and looked out, tears dripped from his eyes. "Goodbye, Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty, Bobby and Ronnie Anne. I will miss you," he said sadly as a tear ran down his eye. Then, the bus drove off into the night.

The next day, the Loud family were having pancakes and berries for breakfast. Rita asked, "Hey honey. Would you please call Lincoln down for breakfast?" Lynn Sr. said, "Alright, Rita."

The father walked up to Lincoln's room and knocked on the door. "Lincoln, it's time for breakfast," he called. Nobody opened the door. "Lincoln? Are you still sleeping?" still there was silence. "Alright, sleepy head. I'm coming in!" Lynn Sr. said furiously as he charged into Lincoln's room.

But much to his shock, Lynn Sr. saw that Lincoln was missing. There was a note on the bed. He even noticed that the family photo was broken. The father went over and picked the note up, looked at it and gasped.

What will everyone's reaction be? How will Lincoln's friends' react? What will happen to Lincoln? Find out in part 2!


	2. Meeting

Meeting

 **So, fellow readers. Since you all waited for the second part. Here it is! Enjoy!**

"Everyone, come up here!" Lynn Sr. called. "Yeah, honey. What's the matter?" asked Rita as she and the other loud sisters ran upstairs into Lincoln's room. They saw the broken picture on the ground and were shocked. What shocked them more was that Lincoln was missing.

Lori picked up the broken picture and said, "Well. Why would he do this?" "I dunno," said Luan. "Maybe someone picked on him," said Lucy "Maybe someone hurt him," said Lola. "I think it may have something to his emotions," said Lynn.

All the sisters argued about why Lincoln broke the picture until Rita cried, "Girls! You better read this. It's a sad note from Lincoln." The mother handed the girls the note and they all red it.

It said,

 _Dear Loud Family. I am leaving this place because I could not stand living with a bunch of lying monsters like you. You all blamed me for breaking the window pane even though I didn't do it. Dad, when I tried to tell you that I didn't break the window pane, you didn't believe me. And not only that, you punished me like I'm the bad guy._

 _And also, you all have done terrible things to me before. You called me bad luck, banned me from your activities and kicked me out of the house. Mom and dad, didn't you promise that you will never kick any of us out? It looks like you did when I had to sleep outside in the cold night._

 _And you, Loud Sisters. You always bully and take your anger on me for nothing. Let's also not forget about the sister fight protocol. You all banned me from going to the kitchen, the bathroom and also watching television. And worst of all, you all told me to leave so that you could stop fighting. That is the worst thing you have said. It's like I'm no longer part of this family. I thought you all love me, but I was wrong._

 _I not only left town, I also left the state._

 _I hope you are happy without me._

 _From your former brother,_

 _Lincoln Loud._

There were some tear stains on parts of the paper which meant that Lincoln was in tears when he was writing. Everyone bursts into heavy tears for their brother. "Why?! Why did it happened to us!" sobbed Luna. "What have we done?" sniffed Leni. "Guess our only brother's gone and never coming back," Lucy cried. They continued to cry for a long time when…

"Guys?" said Lynn. Everyone turned to look at her. "I have something to confess. It wasn't Lincoln who broke the window. It was me. I was practising my baseball in the front yard when I accidentally threw the ball into the window pane and broke it into pieces."

"Hold it, junior. So you were the one who broke the window?" asked Lynn Sr. "Yes," confessed Lynn. "I should have been the one punished for that and not Lincoln."

"This is bad! This could only mean that… We blamed him without any proof!" sobbed Luan. "Which means that I punished him accidentally," said Lynn Sr. "We're monsters! We are not worthy to be his family," cried Lola.

"Guys, that's enough! Let's not give up!" said Lori. "We are going to find Lincoln and try to make things right with him. "Yeah!" said everyone. "Okay. Dad, me, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn will be searching over town for Lincoln. Mom, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily will put posters on the walls and lampposts. Okay?"

"Okay," said Lisa. While Lori and the four older sisters left for town, the younger sisters helped their mother to make the posters. After the posters were ready, Rita, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily left the house and stuck the posters on the walls of the buildings and lampposts.

All day, they searched through Royal Woods, Hazeltucky and Huggington Oaks. But there was no sign of Lincoln. By the time they reached home, it was becoming dark. "We've searched everywhere but we could not find Lincoln," sighed Luna as she sat on a cushioned chair next to the couch. "I guess he left the state," said Lynn. "I hope he's okay," said Leni.

Rita and Lynn Sr. said, "Girls, we are heading to the police station to report Lincoln's disappearance. We will be back soon." Both parents went into Vanzilla and drove off.

At the police station, the couple told the police the whole incident. "What does he look?" asked one officer as he wrote the details in his notepad. "He had white hair, a chipped tooth, wears a short sleeved orange polo shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers," said Lynn Sr.  
"Okay," said the policeman as he wrote the details down. "When did the incident happen?" "Last night," said Rita.

Meanwhile, the Loud sisters were sitting on the couch when they heard the doorbell ringing. Lori opened it and saw that it was Lincoln's friends, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Liam, Zach and Rusty. "Hi, Lori," said Ronnie Anne. "Hey Ronnie Anne. What are you doing here?"

"We're here to check on Lincoln. Is he okay?" the Spanish girl asked. Hearing this, Lori looked down in shame. "Guys, he's not here."

The five kids gasped. "What?!" "It's true. He left because we accused him for breaking the window without any proof," Lucy broke down.

"That's not cool!" yelled Rusty with tears running down his eyes. "Why would you do this to our friend?!" "Yeah!" He was our bro!" cried Liam. "And my best friend!" wept Clyde. "Guys, please! We're so sorry!" sniffed Luna. "We've heard enough!" sobbed Zach. "He's gone forever!" "Please wait! We will find him and take him back!" cried Lana. "Well good luck on finding him!" said Rusty. Ronnie Anne didn't say anything. She just ran away crying and the boys ran after her.

Lori closed the door and said, "Man. We can't believe this. We're really a poor excuse to be his sisters." The sisters broke down crying once again.

Back at the police station, the police was still writing the details of the incident. "He even left the state and we don't know where he is," said Lynn Sr. "Could you please find our baby?" sobbed Rita. "Don't worry," said the police chief. "We will send some police officers to find him. We will notify you when we find your son."

"Thank you!" said Lynn Sr. and Rita. "Thanks for willing to find our son!" "You're welcome. Please have a good night," said the chief. The couple left the police station and went home.

Meanwhile, in the bus, Lincoln looked out of the window and saw that he reached New York and it was dark. He sadly thought, 'Well, that's it. My new life. I'm going to miss my friends, especially Clyde. But what my family did was wrong. I can't believe they would sell me out. I don't have a home now. But I'm not coming back to those selfish jerks.' Suddenly, he brightened up. 'Wait. I'm free from their torment! I could do what I please.'

Lincoln left the bus and walked down the streets. He thought of getting something to eat. He stopped by a hot dog vendor and bought a chilli cheese dog. He went to an ice cream parlour and had a chocolate Oreo ice cream.

After eating, he thought of where to sleep for the night. As he walked into the strets, he saw a row of cars parked in a car park. This gave him an idea. He would check to see if one of them are opened and try to sleep inside for the night.

Lincoln went to check the first car. But it was locked. The second car was locked. The third car was locked too. The fourth car was locked too. He was frustrated. He decided to see if he could check the fifth car. Luckily, it was unlocked.

Lincoln went into the driver seat, closed the door behind him before locking the other doors. He placed his bag on the ground and opened it. He got out his black leather jacket and his stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun. He placed his jacked over him like a blanket and snuggled Bun-Bun close to him.

But no matter how much he tried, he could not sleep due to the cold night's air. But mostly of his visions of his family making his life a total nightmare. The next morning, Lincoln woke up and checked to see if his possessions are intact in his bag. Sure enough, his possessions are in his bag. He placed Bun-Bun into the bag and zipped it up. Then, he put on his jacket and quickly left the car before someone noticed him.

Lincoln went to a simple diner and decided to order a breakfast burrito and a bottle orange juice. After playing, he went to a bench to eat his breakfast. As he was eating, someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Lincoln looked up and saw a sixteen year old girl with glasses, black hair, a unicorn's horn, a dark blue jacket, a green coloured shirt, a purple skirt and a pair of red shoes. She had a pair of light blue wings on her back.

Lincoln cringed in fear. "It's okay. I don't mean any harm. I'm a nice person," said the girl. "My name is Samantha, the magical human. Could you tell me what is your name?" "My name is Lincoln. Lincoln Loud," the white haired boy replied. "Nice to meet you Lincoln," Samantha said as she shook his hand. "Are you lost? Could you tell me where your family is?"

Lincoln sighed and said, "I ran away from home because I'm tired of being of being with my hypocritical family who mistreat me." "I feel sorry for you," Samantha said sadly. "You can stay with me until your family comes to find you." Lincoln brightened up. "Really?" "Really. Now let's go to my house." replied Samantha. "Okay," said Lincoln.

With that, the two of them walked off into the streets and walked off. But little they know, a police officer who was driving noticed Lincoln. He said through his walkie talkie, "Chief! We've found Lincoln!" "Really! Where?" "New York. He's in New York!" The chief was excited and decided to call the Louds.

What will happen next? Will Lincoln be excited to see Samantha's house? What will the Loud Family's reaction be when they receive the news? Find out.


	3. hanging

Hanging

So guys, here's the third chapter! Now we will see how Lincoln's family will react and what will happen to Lincoln. Enjoy!

Meanwhile, the Loud Sisters and their parents were eating cereal for breakfast in the dining room. But they could not eat as they still felt sad for what had happened. Just then, the telephone started ringing endlessly. Lynn Sr. went over to the phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mr Loud? Is that you?" the voice belonged to the police chief. "Yes. It's me!" said Lynn Sr. "What did you like to call me? Did you find Lincoln?" "Yes," said the police chief. "I would like to tell you that your son is in New York." Lynn Sr. was surprised. "Our son is in New York! Thanks for finding his location!" the father whooped with joy.

He hung up the phone and turned to the rest of the family. "Everyone! The police told me that our son is in New York!" "New York?" everyone was surprised. "That is one big city," said Lori. "He could get himself lost there." "Or worse, kidnapped," said Lana. "Or mugged," said Lola.

"Alright, Louds!" said Rita. Everyone pack your bags! We have a brother to find! My husband will book the flight tickets right now!" Excitedly, Rita and the Loud Sisters rushed upstairs and started to pack their luggages while Lynn Sr. booked a flight there.

A few hours later, all the Loud Sisters exited their rooms with their luggages. "I really missed Linky. He helped me win my driving licence," said Leni "He helped me in my pageants," said Lola. "He helped me with my poems!" said Lucy. "I miss my bro," said Luna. "I was supposed to be his trusted sister but I blew it." "He is always there to help us," said Luan. "But we weren't there to help him." "From today, the Loud House will change. When we find our brother, we will give him a real and sincere apology," said Lori. "Yeah!" the Loud sisters said.

"Is everybody ready?" asked Lynn Sr. "Yes! We are!" said everyone. "Good. Now let's go!" With that, everyone went to the airport vans waiting for them outside and placed their luggages into the boot. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn went into the first van. Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily Rita and Lynn Sr. went into the second van. Then, they quickly sped off to the airport.

There, they managed to reach the airport and rushed inside. An employee asked, "How may I help you?" "I've booked a flight to New York," said Lynn Sr. "There are 12 people I'm bringing along." "Okay. That will be $450." The employee said.

Lynn Sr. paid the employee and he and the others sprinted to the plane entrance. "Are we on time?" asked Rita to the stewardess. "Yep. You are right on time," said the stewardess. The family cheered and darted into the plane. After five minutes of the pilot announcing, the plane took off into the air.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Samantha were walking across the streets. "So, Samantha. What kind of abilities you have?" the white haired boy asked. "Well. I can use my telekinesis powers to grab whichever object is far away. I sometimes use them to lift a person up in the air."

The sort of human used her horn and out shot a cyan light which lifted a hamburger from a hamburger vendor and she brought the burger to her and ate it. "Wow!" said Lincoln. "That's interesting." "And I can become invsible too," Samantha said. She used her horn and slowly disappeared. Then, she used her horn again and reappeared.

"Cool!" said Lincoln. "And best of all, I could use my wings to fly. So, it comes pretty handy as I do not have to use all my energy to walk. I don't have to worry about spending money on flying," Samantha said. "What else can you do?" asked the white haired boy. "Well, I can use my horn to protect myself from drowning. I even can use it to teleport anywhere. Hold on to me." Lincoln grabbed Samantha's arm. "Take us to my house!" she said. Within a moment, they disappeared and appeared in Samantha's house. It had a big living room with a television and stereos. It has a huge kitchen that is spacious. Upstairs was neat and tidy and had two bathrooms and two bedrooms.

"Wow! Is this where you live?" said Lincoln. "Yes. I used my powers to clean my house," said Samantha. "What would you like to do?" "Um… Let's say we could watch some movies," replied Lincoln. "Sure. Okay." The unicorn girl used her telekenisis powers and fished out a Minions, Finding Dory, Sing (2016) and Secret life of pets dvds.

"Let's say we watch these movies," Samantha said. They watched for about four hours. Soon, Lincoln said, "Well, what would you like to do?" "Let's say that we could hang around town."

The sort of human scooped Lincoln up into her arms, walked outside, flapped her wings and flew off. "Wow! This is awesome!" the white haired boy said excitedly as he waved down to the people who were walking by. Some passers by were surprised to see a powerful human carrying a white haired boy into the air.

Soon, they stopped at a foodcourt and had some Pizza, Churros, Soda, Burritos and Tacos. "So, do you have room for dessert?" asked Samantha. "Yes. I do," said Lincoln. "Okay. Hold on." The half unicorn and half human once again held him in her arms and flew off to Baskin Robbins. While Samantha had two scoops of Chocolate Cookie Dough and Cotton Candy ice cream, Lincoln had a chocolate fudge and a Tiramisu ice cream. "So, Lincoln. Could you please tell me about yourself?" asked the magical human. "Well, I have ten sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. I'm the only boy in the family," the boy answered as he placed his spoon of ice cream into his mouth.

"That's great. As for me. I don't have any family. I live alone. But I could take care of my self using my powers," said Samantha. "Well, that's tough. But I will tell you how I got here. A few days ago, after I went out with Clyde, I was accused and punished for breaking the window pane. I went into my room and cried for a long time as remembered the times my family treated me as the odd sibling. After crying, packed all my things and left the house. I even took a bus to reach here," Lincoln said with tears forming in his eyes. "I feel bad for you. But you know what? You can stay with me until your family comes to find you," said the sort of human. "Thanks, Samantha," the white haired boy smiled. "It's getting late. We better go home now."

"You're right, Lincoln. We must go home," said Samantha. She grabbed Lincoln's arm and said, "Please take me to my house." With that. Both of them were teleported back to the house.

What will happen next? Will the family find Lincoln? Will Lincoln miss his family? Stay tuned for chapter 4.


	4. Longing

Longing

Meanwhile, the plane landed at the New York airport. The Loud Family left the plane and the airport. They walked into the streets and went to a three star hotel.

Lynn Sr. asked the receptionist, "I would like to have two rooms. For thirteen people. One will be coming to stay soon." "Sure. But for how long?" asked the receptionist. "About three nights." "Ok. Your room is at Floor 5 room 40 and 41." Lynn Sr. paid the receptionist and he and the family headed to their rooms. Lynn. Sr., Lori, Lynn, Luan, Lola and Lisa went into room 40 and Rita, Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana and Lily checked into room 41.

They were surprised. Each of the rooms were tidy and neat. The bathrooms had a bathtub and shower with hot and cold water.

"Well. I think we should rest now and tomorrow, we will find Lincoln," said Rita. "Sure, mom," said Lucy. They all rested in their rooms.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Samantha were sitting on the couch. They were watching We Bare Bears on the television and were eating popcorn, M&Ms and chips. "So, Samantha. Since when did you like to watch We Bare Bears?" asked Lincoln. "Well. When I first heard of the show, I think it's interesting and decided to give it a try. After watching it, I decided I like it."

"That's great," said Lincoln. "By the way, I have something I forgot to tell you. I have one power I use when I encounter my enemies," Samantha spoke. "Well, what is it?"

With one second, the half unicorn and half human used her powers turned her green shirt into a light grey and dark grey striped one, her dark blue jacket into a dark grey one, her purple skirt into dark grey, and her red shoes into a pair of black ones. She even transformed her light blue wings into bat wings. And lastly, a pair of studded bracelets and anklets appeared on her wrists and ankles.

Lincoln was astonished. "Wow! So that's what you transform into when you encounter any enemies?" he asked. "Yes. I even used this to attack my enemies," Samantha replied.

A blast of grey energy appeared from her hands as her eyes turned into dark grey, "Ok. You can turn yourself back to normal," said Lincoln. The half unicorn and half human used her powers and warped back into her normal appearance.

She looked at the time and realised that it was nine thirty at night. "Man. It's time we get ready for bed. You can sleep in the guest room tonight, Lincoln."

While Samantha just flew upstairs, Lincoln, climbed up the stairs. They brushed their teeth and went into their rooms. Lincoln placed his bag down, opened it, changed into his pyjamas and took out Bun-Bun. 'Time for a good night sleep,' thought Lincoln. He got onto the bed and snuggled Bun-Bun and turned off the light.

But during the middle of the night, Lincoln could not sleep well as he was having some visions of his family mistreating him and abusing him. "I don't need them…" he muttered. Soon, a vision of his family disowning him came to him. Lincoln felt some cold sweats running down his forehead. The last vision he had was his family calling him and wanting him to return home.

He screamed so loud that the birds perching on the room flew away. Samantha came running in and asked, "Lincoln, what's wrong?"

"I somehow had some visions of my family disowning me and mistreating me," the white haired boy said. "I had this last vision of my family wanting me back. This caused me to have a strange feeling."

"Well, what is that?"

"I really miss them."

"Oh, Lincoln, I feel sorry for you. Why don't you try to sleep it off? Tomorrow, I can help you find your family," said Samantha. "Thanks," Lincoln said. Within moments, he fell asleep while the half unicorn headed back into her room.

The next morning, the Loud family had just eaten breakfast. "Mmmm. This cinnamon roll is great," said Lana. "I love this fruit tart," said Lola. Everyone went to the hotel lobby. "Guys. We are going to find our only son and brother. Me, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lily, Mom and dad will be going to search all over the city," said Lisa. "On it," said Lynn.

"Good. Now let's go," said Luna as she and the family left the hotel.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Samantha had just eaten pancakes for breakfast in the house. "Mmmm. Samantha, this pancakes taste great," said the white haired boy, "Yep," Samantha replied. "Ready to help me find my family?" asked Lincoln. "Sure," said the half human and half unicorn girl.

"Okay. Now let's set off!" Lincoln said energetically. With that, both of them left the house and walked off into the streets.

What will happen next? Will lincolns parents find him? What will Lincoln's reaction be if his family find him? Stay tuned for chapter 5.


	5. Fighting

Fighting

I'm back with the fifth chapter, guys! Now let's see what happens to Lincoln.

As they were walking into the streets, Samantha asked, "Say, Lincoln. What do you think we should do now?" "Um… let's say we head off to the arcade," replied Lincoln. "Well, I like that! Let's party!" the half human- half unicorn agreed.

The two of them went to the arcade in town and played games and laser tag and won a lot of prizes. Lincoln placed his prizes into his bag and he and Samantha fist-bumped. Then, they head off to Hudson Eats for lunch. They had a Burger, Fries, Pizza and Soda. "That was so good," said Lincoln. "Since we still had some appetites in our tummies, let's say we head off to Milk and Cream Cereal Bar." "Good idea," said Samantha. "Now let's party!" The two of them left the food court and went to Milk and Cream Cereal Bar.

Meanwhile, the Loud Family were still searching for Lincoln. They asked many passers-by if they have seen him. "Have you seen a boy with white hair, a chipped tooth and freckles? He wears an orange polo shirt, a pair of jeans and sneakers," Rita asked a dark brown haired lady. "Um. Yeah. I saw him walk off with a black haired girl with a unicorn horn and wings," the lady replied.

"Really? Where?!" Lynn Sr. and Rita were surprised. "He went this way," said the lady as she pointed to the left direction. "Oh, thank you!" the family exclaimed and they rushed off to find Lincoln.

At Milk and Cream Cereal Bar, Lincoln and Samantha had fun eating Froot Loop and Captain Crunch infused ice creams with yummy toppings like Cookie Dough, M&Ms, Sprinkles, Reeses' Pieces, Strawberries, Blueberries and Bananas. They even had an ice cream milkshake challenge to see who doesn't have a brain freeze first.

It was Lincoln who won in the end. "That was great," Samantha said. "Yeah," the white haired boy said. The two of them left the bar and continued walking off into the road. Meanwhile, Lisa heard her tracking device beeping. She looked at it and said, "Guys! Look!"

The family went up to her and asked, "What's wrong, did you find, Lincoln?" "Yes. He's not far away from us!" informed Lisa. "Yay!" the family cheered. Lana sniffed the air, pointed at another direction and said, "Guys! I think I can smell him! Let's go!" The family went off into the direction Lana told them.

On the streets, Lincoln heard some footsteps behind him. He looked behind and gasped. "Samantha! We better hurry!" "What? What's wrong Lincoln?!" Samantha was shocked. "My family's behind me! We better run!" The white haired boy grabbed the half human-half unicorn's arm and dashed off. "Lincoln, wait!" Lynn shouted. But they were much faster. But the family didn't give up. They continued running.

"Lincoln, what's wrong? Why are you running like that?" asked Samantha. Lincoln stopped and said sadly, "Look, Samantha. It's because I'm still worried." "Worried about what?" she asked. "Even though my family finds me, I feel worried that they might still treat me like dirt even if they apologise to me. My sisters might even use me like their servant," he sadly replied. "I'm not sure if I could trust them anymore."

The white haired boy started crying sadly. "There, it's okay," Samantha said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please. I just want to be on my own for now," he sniffed. "Okay, whatever," the half human-half unicorn walked away. Lincoln sadly sat down on the curb and sighed. Just then, two arms were placed on his shoulder and a familiar male voice said, "Lincoln, there you are! We have been so worried sick!"

Lincoln looked up and gasped when he saw that it was his sister, Luan who placed her arms on his shoulder and his father who said his name. The rest of the family gathered around him. "Oh, Son! There you are! You almost gave us all a fright!" said Rita. "You're okay!" said Lynn.

Lincoln furiously pushed Luan's arms away from his shoulder, got up and cried, "Guys!" That's enough! What are you all saying to me? I'm not your son!" "Lincoln, we just wanted…" said Rita. "Just stop it! Why did you even come here to find me? You never loved or cared about me!" Lincoln yelled with tears forming from his eyes. "Especially you, Mom and dad, you kicked me out of the house when you thought I was bad luck."

"Look here, Linky. We knew what we did was..." said Leni sadly. "Well, you all don't!" Lincoln exploded. "Especially you, Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana and Lily! I thought you cared about me the most. But I was wrong! You five sold me out!" he yelled with tears dripping from his eyes. Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana and Lily looked down in shame. "But Lincoln, we just wanted to…" said Lola when she was cut off by Lincoln. "Well guess what? You jerks were never there for me!" he said while crying a lot. The family were shocked. "You all said that you all are sorry when you want to make my life a nightmare! You know what, I just want to end my misery!" he continued.

Lincoln turned and walked into the road and saw many buses, trucks, Lorries and cars driving. He saw a bus coming and thought it would be a good chance to end his life. As soon as the bus approached, he jumped in front of the it and was sent flying into the air. Then, he landed onto the road. The last thing he heard were some familiar cries for help. They were from his family and his half human-half unicorn friend, Samantha.

Then, his vision faded went black.

Oh no! What will happen next? Will Lincoln survive? Will he forgive his family for what they did? Find out in part 6!


	6. Recovering

Recovering

Hey guys! I'm back with part 6! So let's see what happens to Lincoln. Enjoy!

It had seemed to be hours or maybe days. Lincoln anticipated that he was dead after he let the bus run over him. But somehow, he was still breathing and he could feel his heart beat. Was he really dead or not?

He slowly opened his eyes and was faced by a grey coloured ceiling. 'Where am I?' he thought. Lincoln looked around and realised that he was in a hospital room. The boy looked at the bedside table and noticed a bouquet of red roses from his parents.

Next to the bouquet, was a square white card. Lincoln picked the card up and saw 10 apologetic messages in different colours. The first one was in blue ink which said, 'Lincoln, I'm so sorry.' The second one was in turquoise ink which said, 'Linky, please forgive me. I didn't mean for this to happen.' The third one was in purple ink which said, 'Dude, I am really sorry for selling you out.' The fourth one was in yellow ink which said, 'Linc, I am very sorry for this. Please forgive me.' The fifth one was in red ink which said, 'Lincoln. Please forgive me.' The sixth one was in black ink which said, 'Brother. I am sorry for what you have to go through.' The seventh and eighth ones were in murky green and pink inks. They said, 'Sorry for what you went through. Get well soon.' The ninth one was in green ink which said, 'Sorry, older brother. Please try to pull through and forgive me. The last one was in light lavender ink which said, 'Poo poo, Winkon.'

Even though he knew that his sisters and parents were nice to him, Lincoln wondered, 'Are they really being nice to me or are they just pretending to be nice to make my life miserable?'

Just then, the door opened and the nurse went inside. "Lincoln Loud. You made it alive," she said. Lincoln sighed and said, "Yeah, I am. Why am I not dead?" "You fell into a coma for two days and I was told by your father that you tried to kill yourself by jumping in front of a bus. It's a miracle you survived," the nurse said. "Yeah. How lucky I am," said Lincoln sarcastically.

"Oh, and I like to ask you, why did you jump in front of the bus?" the nurse asked. Lincoln felt his heart breaking. He broke down, "I killed myself because I'm tired of being the odd sibling in my family. My parents exclude me and accept my sisters. They did not let me join their activities." "Well, that's bad," said the nurse. "Yeah it is," said Lincoln. "Lincoln, I think I may have to give your family an advice of treating all siblings fairly. If they do not, I may have to call the cops on them," said the nurse.

"Yup," said the white haired boy. "Oh, and I have some people who want to see you over. They say that it's serious." Said the nurse. "Who?" asked Lincoln.

The nurse told him who and he was unhappy and happy to see them. She opened the door and Lincoln's family and Samantha rushed inside. They all have sad tears in their eyes. But they were glad Lincoln survived. "Lincoln, you're alive!" said Luan. "It's good to see you again!" said Lynn. "I'm glad you've made it, Samantha said. Lincoln was still upset. "Guys. Hold it now," he said. Everyone stopped. "Guys, if you love me, then why did you ban me from your activities or accuse me without proof?"

"Look. We are literally sorry for how we treated you, Lincoln," Lori said. "We're sorry for being selfish and mean sisters. We will not do it ever again." "Lincoln! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I broke the window and accused you," sobbed Lynn. "Bro, I'm sorry for not being your trusted sister. Please forgive me for what I did. I shouldn't have blasted you out of my room for money," said Luna. "Linky, I'm sorry for betraying you!" cried Leni. "Son, we're sorry for kicking you out of the house. We promised we will never kick you out but we did. I'm sorry for accusing you," sniffed Lynn Sr.

Lincoln thought for a while and said, "Okay, guys. I forgive you. As long as you don't mistreat me." He hugged his family tightly and smiled.  
He would never trade them for the world. All was happy until… "Hold it," said Samantha. Everyone turned to look at her. "I hope you treat Lincoln nicely. He was like my little brother. If you treat him badly, this is what happens!" The half human, half unicorn used her magic to change her clothes into grey ones, her light blue wings into bat wings, her red shoes into black shoes and a pair of studded bracelets and anklets appeared on her wrists and ankles. A grey energy ball appeared on her hands. The family gulped and said, "We won't."

"Good," said Samantha. She used her powers to turn back to normal. "Thanks, Samantha. Thanks for looking out for our son for us," said Rita. "No problem, Mrs Loud," Samantha said and smiled. Lincoln never felt happier. "Please don't run away from us anymore," said Luan. "I won't," he said.

Lincoln had chased his demons down and never again will he run away from his family. Deep down, he knew that they will be there for him. After two days, Lincoln was discharged and he and his family were ready to go back home to Royal Woods. "goodbye, Samantha,"he said. "Goodbye, Lincoln," the half human and half unicorn replied. Then, lincoln and his family returned home happy. As for Samantha, she decided to go back to her house in New York.

The End

 **well guys. This is the end of the story. I hope you enjoy it!**


	7. Apology author's note

To all readers of my fanfic, The Odd Sibling, I regret to tell you all this. I am deleting the story because i found it a bit rushed and cringy to read.


End file.
